


A Matter of Time and Space

by lichcraft



Series: A Matter of Time and Space (The Shadowgast Collection) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Shadowgast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichcraft/pseuds/lichcraft
Summary: "May I have this next dance, Mr. Widogast?"Based off of one of my favorite scenes from Pride & Prejudice (2005). It's my first shadowgast fic, hopefully there will be more to come!





	A Matter of Time and Space

This one’s based on that one scene from Pride & Prejudice (2005), because A Postcard to Henry Purcell is my favorite song from that movie. It’s my first time writing shadowgast, and I can only hope to do them justice. Enjoy!

*****

“May I have this next dance, Mr. Widogast?”

Caleb’s breath caught in his throat. The rest of the Nein had been encouraging him to dance with the Shadowhand all night, hushed whispers in between songs, full of excitement for him. A few of them were around now, keeping their distance, but Caleb could feel them staring. Not just his friends, either, but the stares of all those within earshot, judging the pair quietly, surprised murmurs rippling around them. Essek payed them no mind, however. His eyes were only watching Caleb’s, his ears only straining to hear his answer. Which was only then that Caleb realized he hadn’t given one. With some hesitance, not wanting to seem to eager, he replied.

“You may.”

At this, the Shadowhand smiled. _Was that relief_?

“Excellent.” The drow held out his hand to the human, causing more whispers to erupt. Caleb took it, and found himself pulled to the dance floor. It was then that he noticed that Essek wasn’t floating, and that he was a few inches shorter than Caleb. _Cute_.

The music slowed a bit, keeping a steady, melodic pace. Essek had a satisfied smile on his face, and offered Caleb a small bow, which he then returned. With that, the dancing commenced, and Caleb was helpless but to follow Essek’s pattern. He felt strange, too present in himself. He was beginning to imagine why he had agreed to this when his companion pulled him from his thoughts.

“This dance is lovely, is it not? Certainly one of my favorites.”

Caleb gave a small, polite smile, and said, “_Ja_, it is very elegant. I can understand why you enjoy it so much.” Essek side-eyed him.

“Then why do you seem so upset?” _Scheisse_.

“I suppose I am… out of my element. I have never attended such a fine party, and as I am not one for parties anyways, things are a bit overwhelming. But I will be fine,” he said quickly, seeing the look of what can only be described as concern crossing Essek’s face. “I will be fine. It is only a matter of getting used to my surroundings, I suppose.” After a moment, he coyly added, “Having a good dancing partner certainly helps.”

Though he could not see the other man’s face, as he became too busy concentrating on his feet, and the fact he and Essek were now holding hands, he could hear his flirtatious efforts mirrored in Essek’s voice, and the gravity of his words sunk in deeply.

“It most definitely does. It is a wonder that I have gone this long without having a proper partner.” _Proper partner. Period_.

Caleb felt his ears turn a furious shade of pink, the flush creeping up the nape of his neck and into his chest, where he could feel his heart pounding to the steady beat of the song. Essek seemed satisfied with that response alone, and the two remained silent. Caleb felt distant, the swelling and swooping notes of the music overtaking him. Far away, he could feel his feet moving, awkward and stiff compared to the elven grace surrounding him, he could feel the eyes watching him with callous judgement, he could feel thoughts of inadequacy rising in the back of his mind, but more than that, he could feel Essek. Caleb felt their palms touching, fingers brushing together when it was unneeded, he smelled the odd herbal fragrance of him, saw only his honeyed eyes and his gentle smile. Everything but he, and Essek, and the crescendo of strings melted away, and for a few moments, he felt as though he were moving through time and space as he was always meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story (soon-to-be among others) is on wordpress! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it and any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I also have a tumblr where I will occasionally post what I write.
> 
> Wordpress: https://lichcraft.wordpress.com/2019/09/19/a-matter-of-time-and-space-a-k-a-the-shadowgast-collections/  
Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lich-craft


End file.
